Watashi no Kodoku (Mi soledad)
by SasuSaku 28
Summary: Una noche oscura, fue testigo de una batalla a sangre fría con el objetivo de tener el máximo poder y en gobernar el mundo shinobi.../ sakura- llamando su atención- has escuchado sobre los dioses mitológicos- ella solo asintió-... ps tu eres una de ellos-dijo el zorro con seriedad dejando a una pelirosa sorprendida ...1 temporada
1. Chapter 1

En medio de luna llena se podría ver una sombra encapuchado saltando arboles junto a un lobo color blanca con rayas negras, iban a toda velocidad hacia al norte donde se encontraba konoha una de las aldeas más poderosas en las 5 naciones, detuvieron el paso ya que se encontraba en las afueras de konoha.

-llegamos-dijo el encapuchado caminando hacia la entrada

\- ¿está seguro, que **ella** está aquí? - menciono el lobo

\- seguro, yo nunca fallo – dijo en modo arrogante, levantando su capucha dejando ver unos ojos violetas intensos - vamos- mirando al lobo que tan sola una mirada lo dijo todo, ese día llego era hora de la verdad de tantos años de espera y que estén a solo unos pasos, le ponía piel de gallina.

 **POV. SAKURA**

Abrí los ojos con molestia, todo por el sol que me alumbraba en la cara… "eres una tonta por dejar la cortina abiertas" me regaño mi querida inner que ni si quiera le reclame ya que me lo merecía por tonta, estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta que ya era tarde me levante de golpe me encerré en el baño que ni cuenta se me hacía muy tarde, así que decidí no desayunar y comprar algo en el camino Salí de mi casa corriendo, pero antes me despedí de mis padres con un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan distraída en llegar que no me fije con quien me choque.

-Lo siento señor- dijo lo rápido posible hice una reverencia y Salí corriendo hacia la oficina de la hokage (solo espero que no me grite por llegar tarde) pensé rezando a los santitos que me ayuden con la malvada.

\- definitivamente **ella** es- pensó con quien choco, viendo el camino que se fue la peli rosa (esta noche será el día tan esperado es hora que vea la realidad sakura) siguió su camino como un aldeano normal.

\- (llegare tarde, llegare tarde)- pensaba en esa frase y cual sería mi castigo el día de hoy, estaba tan solo unos pasos en la oficina cuando escuche "akatsuki buscan a los bijuu" y entre a la oficina y vi la cara de tsunade-sama preocupada hasta que me vio a mí y cambio su expresión.

-tsunade-sama l… lo siento- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco de temor

-Sakura- me dijo sorprendida, pero luego cambio su cara por una molesta- ¡LLEGAS TARDE NIÑA, 50 RANAS…! ¡AHORA!- así empieza mi día, pero no me importaba si tenía que dar 100 vuelta o 50 ranas lo hacía, todo mi e fuerzo lo daré a 100% por ser una kunoichi muy fuerte no solo eso también seré una ninja- médico y no me rendiré hasta que naruto y sasuke-kun me vean mi propia espalda.

 **POV FIN. SAKURA**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV. SAKURA**

El atardecer estaba por ocultarse junta a las nubes que se encontraba alrededor de los árboles y las flores que le daban un toque de lo bello que se veía la naturaleza. Después del entrenamiento con tsunade-sama me fui directo a mi casa para darme una ducha y comer algo, ingresé a la casa con mi llave prendí la luz, pero no había nadie mis padres no estaban… _tal vez saliendo a cenar_ …pero no le di mucha importancia, cuando entré a la cocina vi una nota pegado en la refrigeradora

 _De: Papá y Mamá_

 _Para: Nuestra Hija Sakura_

 _Sakura, lo siento si no te avisamos, pero tu padre y yo salimos de misión, no te preocupes estaremos bien llegaremos en 2 semanas._

 _Te amamos_

 _PD: te deje unos ricos dangos en la mesa… disfrútalo_

¡Lo que me faltaba estar sola por 2 semana… 2 SEMANA!... bueno por lo menos me dejo mi rico dangos que lo disfruté muy bien, después de haber tomado una ducha me puse mi pijama de osito y me fui a mi cama que caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **POV FIN. SAKURA**

A una casa de la pelirosa arriba del techo se podría ver un encapuchado con un lobo sentado viendo la ventana de la casa del frente-

\- ¿estada despierta? - pregunto el lobo viendo la ventana de la pelirosa

-no lo creo, pero de toda manera tenemos que decirle esta noche-dijo serio, sacando su capucha dejando ver su piel pálida y unos ojos lila intenso y dejando en descubierto su cabello corto de color gris claro y sus orejas de zorros-no tenemos mucho tiempo

-como tú digas-dijo el lobo con fastidio no quería hacer eso todavía no era muy temprano para que sepa, pero _él sabe lo todo_ quiere que sea hoy mismo- bueno entonces vamos…

-espera…-dijo deteniendo con su mano- aparecer tiene una pesadilla hay que esperar que termine…. No podemos interrumpirla -el lobo solo asintió

 _-Mamá- dijo una niña de 4 años vestía un kimono rosado con flores blancas que combinaba con su largo cabello rosa y unos ojos esmeralda intensos, entraba a la cabaña buscando a su mama que no aparecía por ningún lado-Mama ¿en dónde estás?_

 _-Sakura, vete de aquí…. Llévate a Akame y escapen de aquí- dijo una mujer_

 _\- pero estas sangrando…._

 _-Sakura hazme caso por favor… no quiero que te lastimen- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ven- en su bolsillo saco una cadena en forma de una flor de cerezo que brillaba sola- sakura quiero que este collar no te lo quites nunca y que lo cuides muy bien- poniendo el collar_

 _-Si mama, pero que…- dijo la niña se calló cuando se escuchó una explosión_

 _-Nos encontró- murmuró despacio, pero fue audible para la niña- Sakura escúchame con atención- asintió con la cabeza- llévate a akame, luego váyanse lejos y escóndanse_

 _-pero mamá y tu…_

 _-Esta de bien tranquila recuerda que mamá te ama- dijo con una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso en la frente, pero luego la imagen se cambió ahora se podía ver la cabaña incendiándose y en el medio un cuerpo tirado llenado de sangre, pero se pudo escuchar…._

 _Sakura te amo._

-MAMAAAAA…- la pelirosa se levantó de golpe sintió como su cuerpo temblaba era la tercera vez que sueña con esa mujer y lo peor de todo es que no puede ver su rostro.

-son las 2 de la madrugada- fijando el reloj de su mesita de noche

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a tomar algo de agua para refrescarse, pero sintió dos chakras cerca de su casa así que decidió agarra un kunai de su cajón y salió a la terraza…nada... no había nadie así que decidió entrar a su habitación, pero sintió como dos manos le agarraban en la cintura y una en la boca para no gritar.

-mmmmmm-intento hablar, pero no pudo hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el techo…. _Qué demonios en que momento…._ Sintió que le soltando y cayo de pompas, pero se levantó rápido y agarro el kunai.

\- ¿quiénes son ustedes? - dijo en posición de batalla

-hmp….luego te respondo eso-dijo el zorro

\- si vienen a atacar a la aldea te juro…

-Hmp… no venimos por eso

-entonces…

-venimos a proponer una propuesta-dijo el zorro


	3. Chapter 3

hola chicas (o) acá les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que le guste y por favor me dejen sus comentarios...si esta bien la historia que estoy escribiendo... soy nueva así que espero que tenga paciencia conmigo con los capitulo pero con el trascurso del tiempo los capítulos serán a largando...jejeje

Así que espero que lo disfruten

PD: el personaje de tomoe no me pertenece es del anime kamisama hajimemeshita les recomiendo que vean tiene comedia, romance..jejej

Hasta la próxima

\- ¿propuesta? -dijo la peli rosa

\- así es- menciono el zorro- queremos que vengas con nosotros….

\- ¿por qué iría con ustedes? - dijo la peli rosa- en total son enemigos

-No lo somos, déjame terminar…- el zorro ya tenía un tic en su cien esa niña no le dejaba hablar- como te decía…. queremos que vengas con nosotros para que entrenes

\- ¿entrenar?... ¿por qué a mí? - dijo la peli rosa

-porque eres la elegida, te entrenare para que sea fuerte y sepas defenderte y también puedes salvar esos dos baka de amigos que tienes – el último lo dijo con un poco de fastidio

-como sabes de ellos

-hmp lo sé todo- el zorro solo avanzo hacia ella que ni si quiera se movió- que dices aceptas mi propuesta?

-yoo… - no sabía que responder la propuesta estaba tentadora, aparte estaba nerviosa por la a cercanía de zorro

-hmp-el zorro levanto la barbilla enseñando su garra viéndolo directo a sus ojos- solo te diré que tengo respuesta sobre tu sueño-y se alejó, dejando a una peli rosa sorprendida

-como….

-tiene toda la noche para que lo pienses sakura- dándole la espalda- si no llegaras aceptas, no podrás encontrar la fuerza o el poder que yo te estoy ofreciendo y tal vez pierdes a tus queridos amigos y tú no podrás hacer nada por defenderlo

-pero…

\- lo sé, es difícil… pero así el mundo shinobi uno nace para ser fuerte no para fracasar – hablo con seriedad- eso ya es depende de ti si en verdad lo quieres hacer … por cierto te esperamos a la misma hora mañana

-espera… cómo te llamas

-hmp… me llamo tomoe y el akame…. nos vemos luego- y desapareció

POV. SAKURA

No pude dormir toda la noche lo que me ofrecía el zorro era tentador quería hacer una gran kunoichi que defiende su aldea por su habilidad, pero a la vez tenía miedo no conocía la persona lo único que sabía era su nombre y de su mascota…. ¡Joder! No sabía que hacer ... espera si le dijo a tsunade-sama tal vez ella lo resuelve

 **Inner: pero hay un problema….**

Yo: ¿cuál?

 **Inner: Si le dices tal vez llame a un escuadrón para arrestarlo**

Yo: si, pero…

 **Inner: y dijo que es el único que puede ofrecerte ese poder así que no puedes rechazar esa oferta**

Yo: ni si quiera lo conozco aparte como puedo confiar a una persona desconocida que conoces en una noche

 **Inner: lo sé, pero vamos no podemos rechazar esa oferta sakura estamos a unos pasos para hacernos fuertes y traer a sasuke-kun y el baka de naruto**

Yo: tengo que pensarlo…. será mejor descansar mañana tengo entrenamiento con tsunade y no quiero llegar tarde

 **Inner: está bien descasan sakura… solo quiero que sepas que cualquier decisión que tomes yo te estaré apoyándote**

Yo: Gracias

Después de esa conversación con mi inner decide pensar lo que me dijo tal vez tenía razón no podía rechazar esa oferta de hacerme fuerte y traer a sasuke-kun… de tan solo mencionar su nombre mi corazón latía… pero bueno solo esperaba que termine el día y la semana para volver a ver mis padres y seguir con el entrenamiento de tsunade-sama, sentí como mis parpados serraban solo así que deduje que mi hora de siesta llego. Me levanté temprano así que me fui a tomar una ducha para relajarme me puse mi ropa que consistía un kimono rojo con mi símbolo _Haruno_ hasta la rodilla y de bajo unos shorts negros y mi sandalia ninjas de color azul (la vestimenta es igual donde sakura es genin), mi cabello rosa era corto así que no me molestaba en amarrarlo me puse mi protector ninja como diadema y luego bajé a desayunar.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la oficina de tsunade-sama para mi entrenamiento, estaba de lo más tranquila hasta que choqué con mi querida rival, Ino Yamanaka una rubia… _falsa… (dijo mi inner) … cállate déjame terminar (le grité) … yo solo decía …_ como decía ella es de mi misma estatura llevaba su ropa de siempre de color morado y las típicas sandalias ninja.

-fíjate en donde vas frentona-dijo ino con su voz chillona

-no me digas frentona … cerda-le dije molesta por decirme frentona

-yo te dijo como yo quiera FREN-TO-NA-esa rubia falsa le gustaba sacar de mi casilla

-cállate cerda, mejor me voy no quiero que la gente me vea hablando con una cerda parlante- di media vuelta y sigue mi camino

-si huye cobarde como siempre lo hiciste- me detuve- siempre y serás una cobarde que se esconde bajo la falda de su mami

-que dijiste-oh estaba muy furiosa por lo que dijo

-lo que escuchaste, eres una escoria por dejar a tu equipo en abandono-sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazo- y no solo eso te la pasas llorando todo el día que en vez de entrenar eres una…- no continuo por que le di una abofeteada.

-no vuelvas hablar así de mi equipo-dije toda fría que me sorprendí mucho por como lo dije- tú no sabes nada lo que en realidad paso así que sierra tu maldita boca yamanaka- vi cómo la gente nos miraba y como los niños se asustaba, pero no me importaba no dejaría que nadie hable más de mi equipo, mis ojos vieron como ino levantaba su mano para abofetearme serré los ojos para sentir el dolor que iba recibir, pero nunca llego levante mi rostro vi kakashi-sensei agarrando su brazo.

\- ¿se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

\- fue la frentona/cerda-dijimos a la misma ves y apuntándonos

-no me interesa quien empezó, ustedes dos se van a la hokage… AHORA- lo que me faltaba

-pero kakashi-sensei no puedo tengo una misión ahorita y me equipo me están esperando-dijo ino con los de perrito mojado abandonado … _mentirosa_

-ahhh está bien puedes irte, pero la próxima no te salvas

-gracias kakashi-sensei- se fue corriendo, pero ante de irse me susurro " _de esta no te salvas frentona" …._ Hija de su…

-sakura… por que no vamos a tomar algo-yo solo accedí

Fuimos a comer unos helados de fresa y luego nos sentamos en una banca cerca del parque, pero no decíamos nada hasta que decidí hablar yo.

-kakashi-sensei…ayer…-me miro esperando que yo digiera algo

 **Inner: eres tonta o que … no le digas**

Yo: pero es la persona indicada para decirle lo que paso ayer

 **Inner: lose, pero que pasa si le dice a tsunade-sama… van aponer doble seguridad y lo peor de todo es que nuestro sueño de traer a sasuke-kun se va al caño…. ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDE!**

Yo: confió en kakashi-sensei y sé que no lo hará

 **Inner: sakura entiende debemos hacer eso es la única forma de ser alguien en la vida**

Yo: …yoo...-

-sakura, ¿sucede algo?

-no pasa nada-dije algo nerviosa- lo que pasa es que ayer…. - _no le digas_ _sakura_ escuche a mi inner hablar, pero la ignore- ayer… me encontré un gatito así que me lo lleve a mi casa... jeje

\- ¿un gato? No eres alérgica a los gatos sakura- _demonios como sabe eso_

-jeje eso fue antes ahora me gustan mucho- _wau que buena excusa (dijo mi inner_ ) … otra vez no quedamos en silencio sin decir nada

-sakura sé que es difícil para ti llevar esa carga de dolor, pero quiero que sepas que no estas solas, tienes a varias personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti -me dijo de una manera paternal que en mi vida nunca le escuchado hablar así y menos a naruto o sasuke- lo que paso con sasuke o naruto se resolverá… serán cabeza hueca, pero sé que tienen un gran lazo de amistad al igual que tu sakura… estoy seguro que el equipo 7 regresaran como los viejo tiempos

-Gracias kakashi-sensei por su apoyo…prometo que seré una gran kunoichi-

-lose, será mejor que vayas con tsunade-sama antes que se moleste

-OH NO LLEGARE TARDE- me levante como resorte en el trasero y Salí corriendo- TSUNADE-SAMA AHÍ VOY…. HASTA LUEGO KAKASHI-SENSEI GRACIAS POR EL HELADO

-presiento que esta chica me va sorprender en algo- desaparición en un pff

Después de mi castigo de tsunde-sama por llegar tarde otra vez, así me dirigía directo a mi casa ya que era muy tardé, estaba pensando de la prepuesta de tomoe y que decisión iba tomar aún no tenía la respuesta pues era muy difícil y por otro lado no podía dejar el entrenamiento de tsunade-sama así nada más.

Estaba tan con concentrada en mi pensamiento que fue interrumpido por un grito de una mujer, saqué mi kunai y me dirigí al callejón dónde provenía el grito vi como un hombre le pegaba a una… MUJER… estaba muy furiosa este hombre que se creí en hacer eso

-QUE CREES QUE HACES

-vete de acá niña esto es para adulto- siguió dándole abofeteada… oh este hombre me va escuchar

-SERA MEJOR QUE LA SUELTES O TE

\- o qué? me vas acusar con tu mami jajaja…. mejor vete mocosa no quiero que una niña como tu vea cosa de adulto

-SERA MEJOR QUE LA SUELTES IDIOTA…

-A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA …. YA VERAS MOCOSA- y se lanzó a mí, sentí que manoseaba y me daba golpes, no tenía mucha fuerza había gastado toda mi chakra en el entrenamiento, hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo ardía de furia algo que nunca sentí le di un golpe en el estómago con un poco de chakra que me quedaba, agarré el kunai y lo clave uno y otra vez en su estómago hasta que dejada de gritar no sé qué me paso, pero lo disfrutaba hacerlo

Mi cara, brazo, piernas incluso mi cabello todo estaba lleno de sangre me quede una eternidad viendo lo que había hecho.

-que acabas de hacer

-yoo…- no sabía que decir yo nunca había hecho eso y menos a un aldeano que vive aquí en konoha donde yo vivo

-eres una asesina…ASESINA, ASESINA, ASESINA

"ASESINA" … me repetía… yo no soy eso, que me pasa por que me duele que me digan eso, que paso con la tierna sakura que no mataba ni una mosca que solo quería el bienestar de su aldea, que paso la que quería ser una gran kunoichi y ninja-médico y que defendería a su aldea por sus habilidades, ahora está matando a un aldeano de su aldea y lo peor es que lo disfrutaba hacerlo sentí como mi sangre quería más …. No sabía quién era en realidad, escuché coma la chica pedía ayuda tenía que salir rápido así que me fui corriendo como la cobarde que soy.

Necesitaba que alguien me ayudada con lo que acaba de hacer…

 _Tomoe_

NO quiero pedir ayuda a el

 _Solo tomoe te puede ayudar_

NO PUEDO

 _Yo sé que puedes_

Me dirigí en el lugar donde queramos y grité su nombre

-TOMOE, TOMOE, TOMOE… - sentí como mis lágrimas salían

TOMOE ACEPTO

NOTA:

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy el siguiente capi lo subiré para el día martes así que prepárense

Ah y también quiero agradecer a **luna haruno** por los comentario que mi dio si que gracias y espero que te guste este capi... por cierto tomoe es mío jejej ok no

Hasta la próxima


End file.
